


Behold! CORN!

by CheapNightmares



Series: Commissioned Stories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corny, Crack, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Painting, Rimming, Smut, So much corn, Tony is a hungry man, ass eating, corn is ribbed for pleasure, puns, so much corn in this, steve better satisfy him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapNightmares/pseuds/CheapNightmares
Summary: Tony and Steve play cornhole in the field.





	Behold! CORN!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/gifts), [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).

> A prompt from the Stony server on Discord!

Steve walked slowly along the green stalks, leaves yellowing at their tips as the corn ripened in tight husks. His sketchbook was tucked under one arm, he walks farther into the field, intent on finding a place to sit and sketch. It wasn’t until he rounded a gentle curve that he noticed a different sound in the green. A crunch, a low curse, a mutter.

Steve paused, an amused little smile pulling at the corner of his full lips. As if on cue, Tony Stark stumbled out from one row and into Steve’s. The playboy cleared his throat, brushing cornsilk from the shoulder off his suit, the sudden shift to corny swagger close to flawless.

“Steve Rogers.” Tony drawls, gaze dragging over every inch of that skin tight shirt and hip-hugging khakis Captain America was wearing. “What are you doing all the way out here?”  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Steve replied, closing the distance between them and brushing a clod of dirt off Tony’s shoulder. “Looks like you had a hard landing. Again.”

“Me? Nah. Just a little. Navigational error.” Tony was looking Steve over again, undressing him with his eyes. The Captain licked his lips, his casual dress left little to the imagination and hid absolutely nothing. He tried to turn away but Tony's hand on his shoulder stopped him. A little shiver ran down his spine as his khakis became a little tighter.

“Tony...” There's a flush creeping up in Steve's cheeks. He had tried to deny his insatiable attraction to the playboy billionaire, the things they had done together. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

“Why don't you pick some corn?” Tony's mouth is by Steve's ear, one metal clad hand creeping down his back. “It looks nice and _ripe_.”  
“I...” Steve begins but Tony is already steering him, his bare hand at the base of Steve's back.   
Steve reaches up, pulling a husked cob off one trembling stalk.   
“That one looks a little small, don't you think we need another?” Tony purrs as Steve swallows, his body heating as Tony coaxes that tight shirt up higher.

“There might be a kernel of truth in that.” Steve admits, reaching out and pulling off another cob. Tony plucks it out of his hand, pulling back the fresh green leaves. He rubs his thumb over the firm yellow nubs as his hand slips into the back of Steve's pants, fondling at his ass. Steve moans, helpless not to as he pushes his country ass back into Tony's hand.

Steve is undressed as quick as Tony undressed the cob of fresh corn, his civilian garb scattered across the black clods of dirt between the rows, his khakis ripped, his tight white underwear struggling against his erection. Steve's pale skin was flushed with arousal yet Tony makes him wait even longer, taking his time stepping out of his mechanical suit.

At last Tony grasps him by the hips, bending him over and petting a hand over the cotton-clad ass. Suddenly it's torn away, Steve gasping as his ass quivers from the force. Tony pushes him down, but gently, until Steve is on his hands and knees. He strips the second cob, laying it's green leaves aside as he puts yellow kerneled cob in the Captain's mouth. Steve moans around it, desperate.

Tony examines the second cob, perfectly tapered and thick in all the right places. Lucky for Steve he had made a butter flavored lube perfect for this kind of occasion. He slicks the corn up with it now until it's glistening with perfection, pulling Steve's hips back until his ass is in the air and his cheeks parted just so.

Tony presses the corn into Steve, slow, watching how his tight, hungry ass takes the ribbed cob. Lube drips down, making Steve's corn-silk pubes glisten between his thighs, the land of plenty. Steve moans around the one in his mouth, muffled by it. Tony presses the corn in deeper before pulling it back, fucking him with it and making Steve tremble with low and desperate sounds. The Captain is rocking back, trying to take more of the thick cob in his tight ass.

“You're making me hungry.” Tony growls. Steve looked so good taking the corn at both ends, Tony unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his own cock, stroking himself with butter-flavored fingers as he seated the cob inside the Captain. Steve's ass looked ready for so much more.

Tony took the cob from Steve's mouth as he whines, desperate for something to fill his mouth again. Tony rubs it against Steve's desperately stiff cock, already dripping with precum, before lubing it up too. He pulls the thicker corn out just a touch, enough to make the double penetration more even.

“Tony...please...I need it...” Steve pants, his fingers curled in the thick black dirt. Tony doesn't respond, instead pressing the double corns into Steve's hole. Steve's back curves as his moans lavishly, mouth open and eyes closed as he savors the horny stretch.

Tony takes advantage, shifting forward and pushing his heavy cock into the Captain's open mouth. Steve's sucking is immediate and desperate, slurping up Tony Stark's buttery cock like it was fresh corn on the cob. Tony groaned, pumping his cock slowly into Steve's hot mouth, pushing his fingers slowly through the man's corn-colored hair. For all his pomp, Steve was such a good bottom boy, taking both corn and cock like a pro.

Tony pushed his cock in further, wanting to see just how much of it Steve could really take. His groan was loud and appreciative when he felt Steve sucking him down his tight throat. Tony knew Steve had been doing a whole lot more than just 'sketching the corn' out here, he had clearly been practicing his oral skills on those fat cobs as much as he was sketching them.

Tony could feel that familiar heat building up in the pit of his stomach, Steve on his knees taking double cobs and his cock was hard to resist. It was such a perfect position for Captain America, on display for all the corn to see, those big blue eyes hazed with lust and his lips swollen from sucking.

Stark pulls his cock back and Steve whimpers, pleading for more. Tony wasn't surprised that Steve already forgot what he had said before – he was_ hungry_.

Tony shifts around behind Steve, the Captain looking over his shoulder with horny desperation, moaning as Stark pulls one ass-warmed cob out, and then another. Steve's hole was open and inviting, wet with buttery lube and looking oh-so delicious. Tony can't wait to put his mouth on it.

Stark kneads at Steve's plump ass, pulling his cheeks apart as he leans down and tongues around his hole. Steve's moans are loud and throaty, his whole body trembling and slicked with sweat. Tony circles his entrance with his tongue again before pushing it inside, the Captain's sweet buttered corn ass taking his tongue readily. Steve rocks back on Stark's tongue, fucking himself on it, the Captain's own untouched cock bouncing slightly against his lower belly.

Tony wants to get every delicious bit of butter and corn from Steve's ass, thrusting his tongue in hard and licking him thoroughly. Steve can hardly take it, his movements becoming more erratic as the fire in the pit of his own belly continues to rise. The cobs that had stretched his ass, Stark's tongue pressing against every aching bit-  
  
“Tony-!” Steve cries out as his cums shoots from his cock and onto the earth. More food for the corn, so it could grow tall and thick.

Stark keeps tongue fucking him, licking around the rim of his ass. Steve whimpers desperately until Tony pulls back, taking his own thick, spit-slicked cock in his hand and jacking himself until he came on Steve's ass.

When the Captain looks back, Tony smirks, “needed a little salt.”

  
  


Steve is still sore when he rides the elevator up to the pent house in the Stark Tower. Every bump in the road served as a reminder of his time in the fields with Tony. He intends to take a shower when he reaches the top, and maybe have a nap after. His face flushes when he thinks of how the corn felt, rubbing against his insides as Tony worked in his mouth.

He is walking towards the extravagant bathrooms when Hulk calls out to him: “Hey Steve! Want some?”

Steve turns to look and sees Hulk at the long table with a lounging Tony, a platter of freshly buttered corn in front of them. Tony smirks at him again, licking a drip of butter off his thick cob.

“I- um. I.” Steve stammers, eyes going wide as Hulk stares at him, confused, before biting a cob in half. Steve flushes red as he struggles with himself, desperately trying not to get hard again. It was too soon, he couldn't allow such an embarrassment to happen here.

“Yeah?” Hulk grunts, picking up another richly buttered cob to chomp on as Steve blushes and squirms where he stands.

“I prefer my corn off the cob.” Steve manages, lamely. The Hulk only shrugs, Tony is sucking on the tapered end, still smirking as Steve turns an even darker shade of red.

“I’ll make you some creamed corn later, Steve.” Tony offers with a lewd grin. Steve wished, desperately, that he was in a condition to glare. Hulk was _right there_, snapping cobs in half and sucking the kernels off like it was nothing.

“I'm going to shower.” Steve speaks again, walking away casually as he could with his ass as sore as it was. Not even Tony's tongue had totally soothed it. He could hardly stop thinking of how the Hulk handled his corn, Tony sucking on the end of his. Steve groaned, throwing the shower on cold and shucking off his dirt-dusted and slightly torn clothes. When he feels the danger of arousal has passed, he turns the water hotter and washes himself clean.

Yet he still can't stop thinking about the corn.

Steve goes to the room Tony had so courteously provided for him, toweling off his corn-silk hair and tossing the towel over a nearby chair. He pulls on some fresh clothes and when he turns around, he sees a fancy black box sitting on his bed.

_Probably from Tony_, Steve thinks. Tony always went overboard when it came to gifts, he wouldn't be surprised if the box alone cost more than most people made in a year. He stopped complaining about it, Tony Stark was an expert in selective hearing.

After pulling on his shirt, Steve walks over to the bed, picking up the box and easing himself down on the bed. No note, also typical Stark. Steve sets the box in his lap and pulls off the lid.

He turns red, instantly, the sudden arousal that comes with it is almost unbearable.

A dildo lays inside on a bed of velvet, fancied up with a red silk ribbon. Long, thick, and ribbed like a corn. Steve slaps the lid back on the box and shoves it aside, face burning. But he can't help but to look at it, licking his lips.

It wasn't fresh from the field, but it wasn't a bad substitute.

**Author's Note:**

> There's six types of corn, Steve prefers yellow sweet.


End file.
